Unicorn
by Klutzygirl33
Summary: Spoilers for "Goodbye Stranger". An unexpected visitor joins Castiel on the bus after nearly dying. Cas/Meg


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Supernatural and never will. No copyright infringement intended.

**Author's Note: **I'm not really buying that Meg is dead yet, and I kept expecting her to pop in next to Cas on the bus. I love the pairing and I wish we could have seen more of it. Enjoy!

* * *

Castiel didn't bat an eye – and neither did the others, surprisingly – when Meg popped into the seat next to him. She was clearly injured, but definitely happen to see him. "You on a bus, Clarence? Didn't see that one coming. What the fuck are you doing?"

"It's not safe to be around me. I left to protect Sam and Dean. And you, of course."

"I just barely made it out alive. Thank fuck that Crowley – and the Winchesters – bought it. Faking my death isn't very easy, but I had to. And now I'm going with you since you're a fucking idiot."

He sighed. "Meg, can you please stop insulting me? Weren't we just discussing the pizza man earlier?"

She reluctantly smiled at that. "Yes, we were, but sorry, Clarence. You're not getting laid for a while yet. Apparently I need to heal."

"That is fine with me. I can wait some time until you recover from all your injuries." Castiel wasn't about to risk her health just so they could make love. He would be patient in this regard.

"I have a lot to teach you." Meg really couldn't wait. And going on the run with the angel seemed like it'd actually be pretty fun. At least Crowley was convinced she was dead. She was going to have to thank Clarence for that later for having the foresight to enchant her against further injuries. She was still badly injured and had come pretty close to death, but he had helped.

He blushed. "I know some and I didn't learn just from the pizza man."

She gasped in mock outrage. "Why you dirty little angel. What are you hiding from me?"

He looked down, still blushing. After I lost my memory, I married a woman named Daphne. We were together for several months." He briefly wondered what Emmanuel's wife was doing now, but filed that thought away. She was much better off without him, although he hated the thought that he had probably hurt her by disappearing the way he had.

Meg laughed. "Good for you. Well, I'm going to knock your socks off, so be prepared, buddy." She wasn't even going to think about the fact that they were probably going to something sappy like make love. She was a fucking badass demon, thank you very much. Then again, she had been prepared to sacrifice herself for the angel, the man she loves. Fuck, she's in love with an angel. How had her life led to this? Fuck the Winchesters for this chain of events. This was their fault.

Castiel sighed and then seized her hand, squeezing it. "I am glad you're with me now, Meg."

"How could I leave my unicorn alone? I took care of you when your gourd was cracked and I'm not leaving you now." She mock gagged and resisted the urge to smile. "Can we forget how sappy that was?" She was not this demon.

"I'm not sure why you're referring to me as a unicorn, but thank you for helping me." He shrugged off the unicorn comment as another one of Meg's oddities and leaned back in his seat.

Meg settled in next to him and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Wake me up when we get to wherever you decided to go."

He brushed the hair out of her face and then kissed her. "I love you," he murmured, surprised that he had actually said it. He meant it, however. Being in love with a demon wasn't one of his best ideas (and Sam and Dean definitely would have something to say about it, but he didn't plan on seeing them again for a long time), but this wasn't the worst in the grand scheme of things. Castiel trusted her and that's all that mattered.

She gasped in surprise and flinched before relaxing. "Holy fuck, Clarence. Warn a demon before you say that again. But I do feel the same way about you, so you happy now? You've ruined me."

"And you me. Rest, Meg." He watched as her eyes closed and she finally fell asleep. Being tortured for a year and a near death experience had finally caught up with her.

Meg and Cas had fallen in love against all odds and they would take care of each other in hiding. Protecting each other was a priority for both of them. They would help the Winchesters and take down Crowley together once some time had passed and it was safer to venture out into public.


End file.
